First Valentine
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: "Valentine itu apa, sih?" Sementara yang lainnya saling memberi cokelat, berbunga-bunga—Yuki hanya dapat menyaksikan itu semua dengan tatapan bingung. / OliverYuki. Valentine fiction! Happy Valentine's Day! / Mind to RnR? :D


14. Februari. Ini bukan merupakan hari yang biasa bagi kebanyakan para gadis. Hari kasih sayang, di mana mereka dapat memberikan cinta mereka pada orang yang mereka sukai—menahan gejolak di hati yang riang gembira. Sedangkan bagi mereka yang sudah mempunyai pasangan, bahagia tak karuan.

Sekolah dihiasi dengan berbagai macam hiasan berwarna merah, merah muda, dan sebangsanya. Hati kertas yang dipotong beberapa hari yang lalu kini menempel di dinding-dinding lorong kelas.

Suara malu-malu para gadis memenuhi lorong di pagi hari yang cerah itu. Menahan perasaan gembira, malu, sekaligus kagum di dalam hati—sementara wajah mereka merona merah.

"Valentine itu apa, sih?"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat dua hanya memandang berkeliling dengan tatapan bingung.

* * *

**First Valentine**

.

.

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation

First Valentine © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Mentari pagi yang menyinari bumi sukses membuat seorang gadis kecil terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dengan kedua tangan terentang di udara, ia menguap pelan dan berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Ah, tak terasa sudah pagi. Waktu memang benar-benar terasa cepat. Ia bahkan tidak merasa tidur semalam.

Dengan perlahan, gadis kecil itu menuruni ranjangnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi—bersiap-siap menghadapi hari yang baru di sekolah.

"Hari ini sudah datang lagi, ya." Yuki—gadis itu—menoleh memperhatikan kakak laki-lakinya yang kini melahap sarapannya dengan senyum di wajah. Sarapan hari ini sederhana saja—roti dengan selai stoberi.

Alis kanan anak berumur sembilan tahun itu terangkat mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Kemudian sebuah pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hari apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Kaai Zeito hanya tertawa lepas ketika mendengar adiknya berkata demikian. Ya, Yuki masih sangat polos untuk mengetahui tentang hari yang mampu membuatnya berbunga-bunga ini—tidak dapat tidur semalam hanya karena memikirkan hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Kau masih kecil. Nanti kau juga tahu." Tanpa mengusap kepala Yuki seperti biasanya, Zeito melanjutkan sarapannya yang tinggal setengahnya.

Yuki hanya cemberut mendapati jawaban kakaknya yang kurang memuaskan. Ia meraih gelas kaca berisikan cairan cokelat pekat yang berada di sampingnya. Sambil meneguk susu itu, ia terus berpikir-pikir.

Tampaknya sekeras apa pun ia berpikir, ia tidak akan mengetahui jawabannya. Yang ada malah kepalanya makin disibuki pikiran lain.

Hal yang dilihat Yuki saat ia mencapai gerbang sekolah adalah pasangan-pasangan yang terlihat mesra dan tertawa-tawa. Beberapa anak perempuan memberikan sebuah cokelat yang dibungkus apik—sedangkan pihak laki-laki hanya menerimanya dengan wajah bersemu merah—tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hal yang serupa juga terjadi pada kakaknya. Dan ia hampir saja akan bertanya pada Zeito mengapa ia begitu senang mendapati sebuah kotak cantik berisikan cokelat dari Zatsune Miku kalau saja ia tidak segera melengos pergi dengan pacarnya itu.

Yuki menghela napas. Mungkin kakaknya memang benar—ia belum bisa mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Apa yang istimewa dari sebuah tanggal 14 Februari.

"Selamat pagi." Sambil mengucapkan salam, Yuki melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. Beberapa anak membalasnya, beberapa juga tidak mengacuhkannya.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu melengos dan meletakkan tas di kursi yang biasa ia duduki—kemudian menduduki kursinya. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna hitam memperhatikan teman sebelahnya yang tadi tidak membalas sapaan paginya.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" Yuki tersedak sedikit dan dengan panik ia mengubah posisi duduknya—membuang pandangan dari teman sebelahnya itu—setelah ia ketahuan bahwa sedari tadi ia sedang memerhatikannya.

"T-tidak ada! Kenapa, sih?" Yuki berlagak acuh tak acuh—meskipun dengan lagak itu pun tak mengubah Oliver yang masih saja membaca bukunya dalam diam. Cowok itu bahkan tak melempar pandangan pada Yuki, melainkan masih saja menelusuri barisan-barisan di bukunya dengan matanya yang memiliki iris emas.

"Oh."

"_Ne_, _ne_, Oliver-_kun_. Valentine itu apa, sih?" tanya Yuki—tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya. Dengan pelan ia mendekatkan duduknya dengan Oliver—teman sebangkunya itu.

Oliver sedikit melirik ke arah gadis itu dari balik bukunya. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandang ke arah barisan-barisan yang ada di buku itu—melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat terputus beberapa detik.

"Tumben bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Eh?" Yuki tampak bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Oliver yang dingin. Ia menggaruk pipinya sejenak—kemudian mulutnya mengeluarkan tawa bodohnya yang khas.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. _Nii-chan_ bilang aku belum tahu karena aku masih terlalu kecil. Tapi aku penasaran!" Oliver melirik lagi di balik bukunya yang tebal ke arah gadis polos itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak cari di kalendar saja?"

"Karena aku malas."

"Lewat internet?"

"Um, aku tak bisa mencari lewat internet."

"Memang benar-benar tak ada harapan lain, ya?"

"Ayolah, Oliver-_kun_! Beri tahu aku!" seru Yuki sambil mengguncang-guncangkan lengan kiri Oliver yang tertutupi seragamnya—mengeluarkan suara kesal dari mulut teman sebangkunya itu.

"Valentine itu hari kasih sayang yang dirayakan dengan anak perempuan memberikan makanan manis seperti cokelat, permen, kue, dan sebagainya kepada anak laki-laki. Bisa juga berupa bunga dan hal-hal lain yang manis. Valentine hanya dirayakan pada tanggal 14 Februari. Kemudian pada tanggal 14 Maret nanti merupakan giliran anak laki-laki yang memberikan balasan pada anak-anak perempuan yang memberikan mereka hadiah Valentine. Biasanya saat Valentine, tak jarang anak-anak perempuan menyatakan perasaan mereka! Kau mengerti?"

Yuki merasa kepalanya berputar-putar mendengar penjelasan Oliver yang disebutkannya secara cepat.

"Aku menger—tidak begitu, sih." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara lidahnya terjulur iseng. Oliver hanya menghela napas dan kembali memfokuskan diri dengan bukunya itu.

"Setidaknya aku sudah memberi tahumu apa itu Valentine. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi!" tegas Oliver dengan suaranya yang bisa dibilang datar.

Yuki menatap anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan merengut.

"_Wakatta yo_!"

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Kelas kosong—hanya sinar matahari yang memasuki kelas tersebut. Yah—juga ditemani dengan suara benturan berulang yang dihasilkan kaki Yuki dengan kaki meja kayu yang ia duduki.

Seakan merasa gengsi untuk mengangkat kaki—mengambil tas—mengucapkan selamat tinggal—dan meninggalkan kelas, ia tetap duduk di situ dan menghasilkan gerakan-gerakan yang amat tidak penting—menimbulkan bunyi benturan-benturan itu.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Oliver tanpa menolehkan pandang pada gadis kecil yang masih duduk di sampingnya itu. Sejak tadi ia masih terfokus pada buku tebalnya—melanjutkan bacaannya yang belum selesai.

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, sementara itu kakinya masih saja terus berbenturan dengan kaki meja kayu yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Oliver-kun sendiri juga belum pulang." Yuki membalas—tak mau kalah.

"Aku menunggu kakakku yang mendapat tugas tambahan hari ini." Oliver menyebutkan sebuah alasan yang bagus untuk membuatnya tetap menunggu di sini. Semua tahu, kakaknya yang memegang status berpacaran dengan Zeito—berusaha untuk mempertahankan peringkatnya yang berada di paling atas.

Sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, Yuki berpikir—memikirkan alasan tepat yang dapat diberikannya pada Oliver. Namun sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berada di pikirannya.

"Aah, aku hanya malas untuk pulang! Di rumah aku bosan!" seru Yuki sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya lagi—kini disusul dengan tangannya juga.

"_Souka_?" balas Oliver—cuek seperti biasanya, sukses membuat wajah mungil Yuki merengut tidak senang.

"Oliver-_kun no baka_! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu! Sampai jumpa besok!" teriak Yuki. Ia mengambil tas ransel merahnya dan berlari ke arah pintu. Setelah menyadari bahwa ia berhasil menyita perhatian Oliver, dengan cepat dijulurkan lidahnya dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah tak lagi berada di tempat itu.

Sukses membuat Oliver yang dingin itu melongo kebingungan.

"Apa, sih, yang dipikirkan cewek itu." Hanya sungutan kecil itu yang keluar dari mulut Oliver.

Mengherankan. Apa yang diinginkannya? Kenapa ia memanggilnya idiot seperti itu? Haah, Yuki memang sulit dimengerti—Oliver tahu itu. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang unik.

Ya, ya, ya. Oliver juga tahu tentang yang itu.

Eh? Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan Yuki, sih?

Dengan cepat Oliver menggelengkan kepalanya—membuat helai-helai rambut pirangnya bergerak-gerak. Sambil membereskan barang bawaannya dengan gerakan lambat, ia menyambar tas ranselnya yang berukuran tidak terlalu sedang—terlihat pas di bahunya.

Kemudian dengan cepat ia keluar dari kelas yang mulai sepi itu.

Semua juga tahu, kalau alasannya menunggu di kelas adalah di sana ada Yuki. Dengan begitu ia tak sendirian di dalam kelas itu. Namun sekarang keadaan sudah berbalik. Tak ada gunanya menunggu di kelas yang sepi dibanding dengan lapangan yang selalu ramai—atau atap sekolah yang tenang.

* * *

Yuki menggerutu pelan sementara kakinya terus melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah. Jadi selama ini usahanya untuk menyita perhatian Oliver sia-sia, ya? Apa salahnya, sih, jika ia ingin berteman dengan Oliver lebih jauh?

Tangan mungilnya menggenggam sebuah cokelat kecil berbentuk hati berwarna cokelat dan merah jambu. Kotak transparan itu dihiasi sebuah pita berwarna merah muda yang lebih tua sedikit dari cokelat yang ada di dalamnya.

Cokelat itu didapatnya dari toko kecil yang berada di dalam sekolah tadi. Setidaknya jika ini Valentine, ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang ia sayangi. _Nii-chan_, mungkin? Atau bisa juga _Kaa-chan_ atau _Tou-chan_.

Ekor mata Yuki yang hitam menangkap sosok sepasang murid yang berdiri di balik pohon-pohon rimbun yang tak terlalu terlihat dari lapangan. Dengan penasaran, ia mendekati pasangan murid itu dan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang lumayan tinggi—setidaknya ia tidak akan ketahuan selama bersembunyi di sana.

Dari situ ia dapat mendengar suara pelan dari kedua remaja yang menunduk malu-malu itu. Yuki mengenalnya, bukankah itu Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito—dua remaja sekolah menengah yang sangat populer itu?

"K-kaito! A-aku suka padamu!" Mata Yuki membulat ketika mendengar pengakuan spontan dari _senpai_-nya yang diucapkannya dengan gugup itu.

Yuki dapat melihat bahwa Miku menyerahkan kotak cokelat itu sambil menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang amat memerah. Sementara Kaito menatap Miku dengan rona yang juga menghiasi pipinya itu.

Dengan perlahan tangan Kaito terulur untuk mengambil kotak cokelat itu—dan detik berikutnya ia menarik Miku ke dalam pelukannya.

Merasakan bahwa atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah, Yuki mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang aman itu dan menjauh dari pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Dalam hati ia tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ia mengerti tentang Valentine untuk kali ini—setidaknya sedikit.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yuki berhenti berjalan ketika ia mendengar suara datar yang menyapanya. Dengan satu gerakan, gadis itu memutar kepalanya dan mendapati temannya yang masih saja membaca buku kini berdiri bersandar di dinding putih yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Seketika Yuki memasang wajah cemberut andalannya.

"Oliver-_kun_ b-_baka_! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Setahuku kau ada di kelas?" Yuki berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku malas berada di kelas. Sendirian saja, sih." Oliver mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu menuju Yuki—datar.

Yuki meninggikan dagunya, berusaha untuk tidak kalah walau sebenarnya ia bingung dengan situasi sekarang ini.

"Pulang sana. Angin sudah mulai berembus cepat sedangkan seragam kita tipis. Nanti kau masuk angin." Detik berikutnya Yuki dapat mendengar suara datar Oliver mulai lagi berbicara padanya. Ia menatap cowok itu dengan tatapan tertegun. Ucapan Oliver masih terdengar datar seperti biasa—namun kali ini ia dapat merasakan rasa nyaman dari nada bicara tersebut.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Yuki masih berlagak sok jual mahal. Oliver hanya menghela napas.

"Terserah kau. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Nanti kau sakit, dan aku tak mau tahu." Oliver kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya menuju buku yang berada di hadapannya lagi—menyisakan Yuki yang menatapnya dalam diam.

_Tuk tuk tuk. _

Oliver mengangkat wajahnya seiring dengan bunyi langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ini!" Oliver menatap benda yang berada di hadapannya dengan agak terkejut. Yuki memberikannya sebuah kotak yang dihiasi pita merah muda.

"Cokelat Valentine, kan? Untukmu! Terima kasih untuk hari ini!" seru Yuki tanpa melepas senyum di wajahnya.

Oliver melirik ke arah wajah Yuki untuk sejenak—sebelum tangannya meraih cokelat yang ditujukan padanya. Ia menatap dua keping cokelat hati itu dan menatap wajah Yuki sekali lagi.

"A-_arigatou_."

"Sampai jumpa besok!" Gadis berkuncir dua itu berlari meninggalkannya—menuju gerbang. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam melambai-lambai ditiup angin.

Diam-diam seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah dingin Oliver. Ia menatap cokelat yang berada di tangannya itu sekali lagi.

Ah, inikah rasanya menerima cokelat Valentine? Merupakan memori yang cukup baik untuk Valentine pertamanya.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Happy Valentine, minna! :3

Bagaimana dengan pairing-nya? Boleh-boleh aja, kan? Saya rada senang juga sama OliverxYuki XD

Mind to review? Arigatou :D


End file.
